


Pater

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Incest Play, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater

I never knew my father. Mother never spoke of him. He's dead, or he isn't.

In childhood, I looked for myself in the faces of men. That one has hair like mine. That one has my ears.

Of course it's not him. He's too old, too great a man. But my father must have had a father, and he a father too. Albus says his mother had eyes like mine.

We're the same height, you know. And I have his nose. And our mouths fit perfectly together.

He's not, but if he were...I just think...

Wouldn't it be lovely?


End file.
